The Worst Patient
by AngelofMercy86
Summary: Sakaki is a vet and is challenged with the most difficult patient. The grey cat! Lots of Azumanga Daioh randomness! If you love Sakaki VS the grey cat then please read!


Author's Note: This is my first Azumanga Daioh fic so please don't flame me too hard if it sucks. This story takes place after Sakaki graduates from college and is now a veterinarian and it's a one-shot.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakaki sat in her office of the veterinary that she now owned. She was very successful in her work and was referred to by many happy customers. Her office was in her home town so she still lived close to her parents and friends from high school. Her and her friends visited often and were still very close. Sakaki's life was perfect. She had not had a patient die on her yet, she got to see all sorts of cute animals, and the best part was that she got to save their lives.

Sakaki smiled and picked up a picture on her desk of her and Mayaa. Her cat was full grown now, but still as cute as ever. She put the picture down and looked up at her clock. "Five o'clock," she said to herself. "Time to go home to Mayaa." Her cheeks blushed and she gathered her things and made her way out of her office.

"Good night, Doctor Sakaki," said the receptionist.

"Good night, Miss Oyama," Sakaki said back.

Sakaki was about to place her hand on the door handle when the door suddenly opened with force revealing a small girl holding a bundle.

"Oh no!" she cried. "Are you leaving!"

"What's wrong?" Sakaki said.

"This cat is sick!" the girl said holding out the cat.

"It's that cat!" Sakaki thought. "That grey cat!"

The grey cat lay helpless in the little girl's arms. He was awake, but was not biting her.

"Is he too sick to bite?" Sakaki thought. "Or maybe he likes her?"

"Please! Please help him!" the girl said.

Sakaki nodded and took the cat from her hand, but the moment she did, the cat's mouth opened and its fangs snapped on Sakaki's hand.

"Oww!" Sakaki winced. "I-I'll take care of him. M-Miss Oyama, you can go. I'll close up when I'm finished."

"Are you okay?" the girl asked. "Y-Yeah. Come back in the morning."

With that Sakaki quickly went into a patient's room and laid the cat on a table. "Please let go," she said gently. "I can't help you if you're biting my hand."

The cat let go and Sakaki smiled. "Now I wonder what could be wrong with you," she said. "Maybe you caught a cold? It was cold and raining yesterday. Okay let me listen to your heartbeat."

But the moment Sakaki hand came near him, hit bit again. She winced and looked at him. "Please let me help you," she said desperately. She struggled to get her hand out of its mouth and cried in pain. Her hand was now bleeding with huge bite marks. She walked over to her sink and washed her hand then she quickly bandaged it.

She opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle and a needle. "I know just the medicine you need," she said walking over to him, but that only made him madder. He hissed loudly and bit her hand holding the needle.

"Okay time to plan B," she thought. While her hand was in his mouth, she picked him up and brought him over to a cage.

"Nice warm milk mixed with medicine!" she said gladly. She poured milk into a bowl and some antibiotic. "I'll see you in the morning."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Next morning,

Sakaki opened the cage door the grey cat was in and looked at him.

"Mr. Kitty Cat?" she said. "How are you feeling?"

The cat looked at her grinning widely with her fangs showing. Sakaki swallowed a hard lump in her throat and reached out to get him.

SNAP!

Sakaki used her free hand to pick the cat up and laid him on the table. She looked at the food bowl and noticed he did not eat.

"How are you going to get better if you don't eat?" she said with her hands on her hips.

The cat just yawned at her and fell asleep.

"Oh, he's asleep!" she thought. "Now I can give him his medicine!"

Quickly with lightning fast speed she stuck a needle into the cat and quickly put him back into his cage. She nodded proudly and left to attend to her other patients.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lunch Break,

Sakaki spent her lunch break eating at a café with Chiyo, Tomo, Yomi, Kagura, and Osaka.

"Oh my!" Chiyo exclaimed. "That cat is your patient!"

"Wow, Sakaki, I bet he bit you lots of times!" Kagura added.

Sakaki had been hiding her hand under the table, but then she raised it to show her friends.

"Whoa!" Tomo gasped. "He bit the crap outta you!"

"Does it hurt?" Osaka asked.

"Idiot! Of course it hurts!" Kagura said.

"I can't figure out what's wrong with him unless he stops biting me," Sakaki said sadly. "I thought he had a cold, but he won't even eat."

"Maybe he's dying," Tomo suggested.

Sakaki gasped and her mouth dropped.

"Sakaki, don't listen to her," Yomi said annoyed at her friend.

"Ya know, he could be constipated," Osaka said.

"Eww! God, Osaka, I'm trying to eat!" Kagura said angrily looking down at her food which was brown and slimy. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Or maybe it's worms," Osaka added.

Yomi looked down at her noodles and put her hand over her mouth. "I'm out!" she said pushing away her food.

"You may be right," Sakaki said. "He's not eating, he looked kinda bloated………"

"Alright!" Tomo shouted standing up. "Let's all go to the vet and help Sakaki out!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at the Vet's Office,

Sakaki opened the cage door and looked warily at the cat.

"I'll handle it!" Kagura said and reached into the cage and grabbed him so fast he did not have a chance to bite. She then laid him on the table.

"Ha!" she said proudly.

"Umm, Kagura, he's still asleep," Chiyo pointed out.

"Huh? Oh well," Kagura shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright here's the plan!" Tomo said. "Kagura and I will hold its mouth open, Chiyo will hold down his left paws, Yomi the right paws, and Osaka the tail! Then Doctor Sakaki will pour de-warming medicine in his mouth!"

"That just might work!" Chiyo said.

"I'll hold down that tail so he can't slap Sakaki in the face," Osaka said with full confidence.

"Ready, Sakaki?" Tomo asked.

Sakaki nodded holding the dropper in her hand.

"GOOOO!" Tomo shouted.

Everyone grabbed their parts of the cat and Sakaki dripped worming medicine in the cat's mouth.

"Now stick him back into the cage!" Kagura said and they put the cat back into the cage.

"What now?" Yomi asked.

"We wait," Sakaki said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two Hours Later,

"Ewwwwww," Tomo said observing the cage.

"They're so wiggly," Osaka said.

"Disgusting," Kagura added.

"I can't watch!" Chiyo said covering her eyes.

"Tomo, you're enjoying this too much," Yomi pointed out.

"He'll be better now," Sakaki said. "That little girl is waiting for him."

"I'll get him out!" Kagura said reaching in to grab him.

SNAP!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kagura screamed.

They could hear Kagura using some choice curse words as she and Sakaki left the room with the grey cat still on Kagura's hand.

"Yay! Happy end!" Osaka announced.


End file.
